Sound the Bugle for Inuyasha
by Miko in training
Summary: Kagome finds Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing.. she runs but its all a missunderstanding. Can Inuyasha fix it or is Kagome gone forever


**This just poped in my head while i was listening to the song and i just had to write it so enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sound the Bugle for Inuyasha**

Kagome had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together but she only saw them kiss. She ran before she saw anything else. If she had stayed she would have seen Inuyasha push Kikyo away and slap her for trying to suduse him. The conversation was still running throuogh his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Kikyo! I told you I don't love you any more and I'm not going with you to hell. I love Kagome more then anything in this entire world and I am not going to leave her for you." Inuyasha screamed. He had smelt Kagome's tears and wanted to chase after her but he had to settle things between Kikyo first._

_"Inuyasha, is my copy all you care about?" Kikyo asked coldly_

_"She's far more then some copy of you Kikyo. She is much better. I have chosen who I want to stay with. If come back here and try this stunt again I will personally send you back to hell." Inuyasha yelled at her and then Quickly ran after Kagome. He only hoped he wasn't to late._

_When he got to the hut he saw Sango looking pissed at him. Miroku disapointed and Shippo wouldn't even look him in the eye._

_"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly_

_"Inuyasha, I hope you are happy with your decision. Kagome went home and she's not coming back. Is Kikyo going to be detecting the shards from now on?" Sango said/asked._

_"Kagome's gone?!" Inuyasha said horrified._

_"Yes! No thanks to you!" Shippo yelled at him._

_"Shut up and listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled at his pack. "I went to see Kikyo, yes, but I went to tell her I chose Kagome. To tell her I wasn't going to hell with her and that I wouldn't give Kagome up for the world. That's why I went to see Kikyo, not to be with her." _

_"Inuyasha. If thats true then you have to go tell her. NOW! She gave us the jewel shards and said she was ceiling the well up for good. You have to stop her!" Sango and Miroku yelled at him._

_Inuyasha ran to the well and juimped in but was met with nothing but dirt. He was to late. Kagome had ceiled the well and he could never see her again. _

_end flashback_

Thats where he is now. He went back to the hut only to tell them the bad new appoligise to them and headed back out to the god tree. The place he first met Kagome.

Sound the bugle now

play it just for me 

As the seasons change

remember how I used to be 

Now I can't go on

I can't even start 

I've got nothing left

just an empty heart 

I'm a soldier

wounded so I must give up the fight 

There's nothing more for me

lead me away... 

Or leave me lying here 

Inuyasha cryed as he wished for Kagome to come back to him. He held teh jewel shards in the bottle that Kagome had kept them in on their travels. _'Kagome. Please come back to me. I love you. I can't servive without you here. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't see you soon.'_

Sound the bugle now

tell them I don't care 

There's not a road I know

that leads to anywhere 

Without a light feat that I will

stumble in the dark 

Lay right down

decide not to go on

Suddenly Inuyasha gets a wiff of a familier smell. At first he thinks his mind is playing tricks but when he takes a good wiff hes possitive that its really her. He runs to her hoping its not to late.

Then from on hight

somewhere in the distance 

There's a voice that calls

remember who your are 

Kagome had found a stray shard and had to undo the ceil to give it to them. As she got out of the well on the other side Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and stops dead in his tracks.

If you lose yourself

your courage soon will follow 

So be strong tonight

remember who you are 

Inuyasha walks slowly up to Kagome. Kagome backs away from him not wanting to get to close. She didn't want to feel the pain again. It had only been a few hours but she had calmed down and was trying to forget about him. Seeing him now didn't help. She didn't want to get close. Inuyasha had to tell her. "Kagome." He started.

"Don't!" Kagome said sturnly. "Please Inuyasha. Just take the jewel shard and be with Kikyo. I hope you are happy. Good bye Inuyasha." Tears where starting to come to her eyes as she climed on top of the well.

He couldn't, No, wouldn't let her leave him again. He ran up behind her and stoped her by putting his arms around her holding her to him. Kagome froze at the sudden contact.

Ya you're a soldier now

fighting in a battle 

To be free once more

Ya that's worth fighting for

"Kagome what you say was what Kikyo did not me. I did the very opposite. I pushed her away from me. I told her that I wasn't going with her. I told her I was staying here. With you. I love you Kagome Higurashi, Please don't leave me again. I can't live without you here with me." Kagome was about to say he was a lier and that he didn't love her when she felt something wet on her back.

Inuyasha was crying. _'Inuyasha never cries for anyone but Kikyo. Why is he crying now? Does he feel hes betraying Kikyo by being with me? I can't let him feel that way. I have to let him go.'_ Kagome thought sadly to herself. She got down and turned in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Inuyasha. If it pains you so much to be with me then why are you here?" Kagome asked

"Kagome. Did you not hear what I just told you? I love you. You! Kagome Higurashi! Not Kikyo. Kikyo can go back to hell for all I care. I love you and want to be with you, Kagome Higurashi, Not the clay pot Kikyo!" Inuyasha nearly yelled for all the village to hear.

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tears coming to her eyes.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I love you. Do you hear me. I will scream it to the winds if I have to. I LOVE KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was sure the people at the village have their ears ringing from that declaration. She was possitive that Inuyasha loved her now.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said running into his arms and hugging him for all hes worth. "I love you too Inuyasha. I always have and always will." A small tear ran down her cheeck as well as one did on Inuyasha's. They were together and nothing was going to tare them apart ever again.

**Thats it.. my first Oneshot. I hope you liked it.. please review it would be nice. **


End file.
